1. Field
This disclosure relates to online media access. In particular, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing media access patterns to users.
2. General Background
Media consumers are increasingly accessing media, such as music and video, through the World Wide Web, and the Internet in general. As the Internet becomes the new forum for an artist's success, media access patterns in the Internet have become more important. Record labels, artists, and media producers in general are now more focused than ever on media access of consumers on the Internet. In addition, consumers also want to know what media other consumers are listening to, viewing, and accessing online.